JackReader - First Time For Everything
by Chelstiel Winchester
Summary: Reader walks in on Jack and decides to help him out with his current situation. Rated M!


Jack is alone in his room in the bunker. He's wearing one of Dean's black band t-shirts which is too big for him and a pair of navy boxers. He just got out of the shower and his hair is a little wet. (_) knocks on the door to check on him. He doesn't answer the door and she's worried something is wrong so she quietly pushes the door open. The light is off and it's dark. But the faint glow of the muted tv is enough for her to see something she never expected. There, laying on the bed is Jack. His eyes are closed, eyebrows raised and lips slightly parted as he takes short, shaky breaths. The black t-shirt he has on is pushed up exposing his smooth, flawless toned abdomen and abs. His right hand is inside his boxers palming his arousal. (_) stands in the doorway shocked and blushing madly. Jack gives a small moan which makes her blush harder if that's possible. Jack's left hand is running over his stomach and abs. It seems like an hour has passed, but is only about a minute before (_) realizes what he's doing.

(_) feels her heart beating faster. She almost turns to leave the room, but bumps into the dresser beside the door, startling Jack.

"[_], is that you? Wh- um…what are you doing?" Jack yanks his hand out of his boxers and runs it through his hair nervously.

"I'm sorry! I-I just wanted to make sure you're ok. You didn't answer when I knocked so I just walked in."

"H-how much…did you see?"

"Not much, I mean everything, I mean nothing! Forget about it!" She stammers.

"I-I, uh… Can you tell me what's happening to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was in the shower and I was washing my body and all of a sudden something happened and it felt weird but it felt good too. And then I laid down and I couldn't stop thinking about it so…

"It's natural, Jack. Sometimes it happens when you least expect it. Like something turns you on and you can't control how you feel. But don't worry, there are things you can do to help yourself." (_) crosses the room and cautiously sits beside Jack on the bed. He is still laying down, head on the pillow looking at her.

"I-I don't know what that means. How do I make it go away?"

"There are a few ways to make it go away. You can keep touching yourself, or you could get some help from someone you like." (_) suggests.

"Well…I like you, [_]." Jack says shyly. He takes her hand in his and presses it down against his arousal over his boxers. "This feels good." She looks into his eyes.

"It does? Do you want me to make you feel even better?" She asks, smiling at him.

"Yes, I think I would like that." (_) nods and kneels between his legs. She pulls his boxers down and he kicks them off. She stares at his length, blushing again. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing. You're just…so big." She grips him and starts stroking him confidently.

Jack's eyes widen and his mouth falls open a bit as he gasps in surprise and pleasure. She pumps faster and he starts moaning louder than before.

"Can you make it wet? Like in the shower?" He asks hopefully.

"Yeah, I can do that. Tell me if this feels good, ok?" She grips his thigh and leans down taking him into her mouth. She licks up his length, swirling her tongue around the tip and takes him down her throat. Jack moans, high pitched and needy.

"Uhh, [_], what are you doing to me?" He grips her hair and pushes her down on him harder. "I want more," he whines. She pulls back and takes off her shirt and shorts.

"Good. So do I. This is the best way to make you feel good." (_) straddles Jack and slowly sits down taking in his length.

"(_) unh, it feels good!" He grips her waist and has the instinct to thrust upwards.

"There you go, tiger." (_) moans, smiling down at him. She leans down and kisses his mouth. He closes his eyes and kisses her back confidently. He finds a rhythm and thrusts hard repeatedly, his moans increasing against her lips.

"(_), what is this feeling? It's like I'm going to explode! Uhh it feels so fucking good! Ugh" He growls, squeezing her ass and thrusting as hard as he can. (_) is screaming because he feels amazing. Her chest is flush against his and she has her arms around his neck. Jack bites her shoulder as he groans. His eyes glow golden as he looks up into her eyes.

"Let it happen, Jack. I wanna feel you cum." (_) moans in his ear as she syncs her hips with his rhythm and almost sees sparks fly.

Jack thrusts as hard as he can until he feels the sweet release of his orgasm, crying out in pleasure. (_) can feel him throbbing inside and kisses his neck, running a hand through his hair that's now damp with sweat. "How did that feel?" She asks.

"I've never felt anything more incredible." He responds.

"That was amazing, Jack."

"Can we do this again?"

"I'd love to. A lot" (_) giggles.

"How about now?" Jack asks, his eyes quickly flashing golden.

"I bet you have a lot of stamina because of your angel mojo." (_) realizes out loud. "Let's do it. But this time, you're on top." She winks at him and rolls over on her back with a grin. Jack smiles down at her, ready to go.


End file.
